


Heat

by Cuervo



Category: Universal soldiers
Genre: Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, hidden love, system overheating
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: After Andrew had been brainwashed for 3 months, Luc, as a consultant, who secretly loved his commander for a long time, stole him out. But he had to deal with one more question——Andrew’s system was overheating, and in this situation, there were definitely something wrong with his core...





	Heat

1.

系统过热，小心！

几乎所有精密仪器运转起来都像是着火的石头。坚硬、滚烫，带着咄咄逼人的气势，仿佛随时都会在升温中爆炸。

卢克不知道那是为什么。计算机、超级电脑，或者NASA里的任何一台高科技。当它们运行起来的时候，那热度从冰冷的机芯里传来，带着嗡嗡鸣响，仿佛那是什么有生命的活体，正在高温中痛苦地工作。

安德鲁此时也在升温，胳膊烫得吓人，像一个正发着烧的病患。

这位第一代再造者已经超过七十二小时没有降温，卢克不知道距离他的前长官熔成一堆废铁还有几个小时。而眼下他们正躲在废弃的一间二战遗留建筑里，连灯都不敢开，更别说从哪里弄来冰块降温。卢克环抱着安德鲁，那动作更像是安德鲁被压在他身下。自从他把安德鲁从实验室里抢出来，他还没有拖延这么久，因此一切状况此刻也脱离了他能够预测的范围。

他抱着一个燃烧着的定时炸弹，一个缺乏冷冻的再造战士。

一个软绵绵的安德鲁·斯科特。卢克想。

真是操他妈的好极了。

安德鲁的低吼从喉咙里传出来，那双来自冰原一样的绿眼睛此时仿佛有岩浆在其中灼烧。他凝视着仓库的天顶，仿佛仇恨能将它烧出个窟窿，卢克能感受到那身被他硬套上的居家睡衣底下（怎么？他又不能带安德鲁裸着逃跑），那可以轻松解决掉人性命的肌肉正微微发抖。

尽管罗伯斯教会他用双臂施予或寻求安抚，拥抱一个杀人狂可不是什么好滋味，他知道安德鲁此刻也并不好受。卢克低下头，他费力地挪动着，怀里的安德鲁像条不安分的狗，他把嘴唇靠近对方的耳朵，低声安慰的同时听见了对方急促而慌乱的喘息，安德鲁发出警告性的呜咽，血挂在那尖尖的牙齿上。

“嘘，冷静下来，安德鲁，你会没事的。”

他的长官发出一声呻吟，卢克能感受到混乱正在他的电流里乱窜，他不知道自己将面对的是什么，一个发了狂的安德鲁，或是一个死了的，无论是哪种他都不愿去想。温度仍在升高，仿佛血管里是沸腾的燃料，安德鲁眼睛湿润，动作忽然慢了下去，他茫然地望着身上压着的人。卢克看向他，那双眼睛里的仇恨在火焰中融化，仿佛一切正在重启，往最开始的时候回奔。在他们互相开枪之前，在战争和狗屁实验之前，或许，在安德鲁和他都不过是仍抱有信念的普通人之前。

安德鲁在乱动，卢克注意到他腿上的某处伤口被他又搞出了血，那是他抬腿踢向卢克时自己撞在刀子上的。但卢克知道，即使如此这个疯子已经没有从前那么危险，实验室洗干净了他对杀戮的执念。作为实验顾问的那几年，卢克看着安德鲁躺在那些玻璃罩和仪器中，日复一日，那些黑色的血液从他的身体中抽出，又灌入，医疗仪器发出滴滴的响声。

那样静静躺着的安德鲁给他一种回到了过去的感觉，那种仿佛这一切尚未发生，而他不过是某个偶然瞥见爱慕者睡颜的傻瓜而已。而有时卢克悲哀地想，这些不过是他愚蠢的乐观，是他幻想拯救安德鲁失落灵魂的英雄主义，而事实上，这一切不是回溯而是销毁，他们把安德鲁掏空后剩下的另一个空壳。

那个他默默注视着的安德鲁早已不在了，就像他第一次失去他，那个会跟他分享鹰嘴豆泥的长官或许在第一次被他的子弹射穿胸膛后就不在了。

“好……好热……”

安德鲁的手臂攀上他的领子，手指无意识地在他皮肤上抓挠。卢克不得不为此趴下身，他感觉安德鲁的胳膊正在绞紧，如果对方此时打算这样杀了他，那他只能用后腰的手枪打碎对方的颅骨。

“放手，安德鲁，这是警告。”他咬着牙说，“放手，不然我必须杀了你。”

他不确定对方是否能听到他的话，倘若他疯了，对一个疯子说理可无补于事，倘若没疯，那更糟糕，那说明安德鲁诚心要让他去死。

“……卢克……”

那声叹息伴随着巨大的疼痛，枪声震得卢克感到耳鸣，而事实是安德鲁的脑门没有多出一个枪口，他前任长官在子弹出膛前吻了卢克的嘴唇。

也许他在发疯，要么就是在做梦，卢克的枪指着地面，原本是安德鲁脑袋的位置多了一个子弹灼烧的痕迹。安德鲁依旧紧紧勒着他，力道却没再加重，那仍让他不适，但他的窒息却来源于那一吻。

卢克用力推开安德鲁，对方的后脑撞上水泥地面，红红的眼睛正直勾勾地瞪着他。

操。


End file.
